Jenna's Journey
by Entangled381
Summary: The petit blonde victim couldn't have been more then 25, a single gunshot to the head was no was to die. Agent Jenna Spencer never needed anyone but can a blue eyed detective change that. First Fic/Please Review. Flack/OC
1. Timing Is Everything

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CSI:NY OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I DO OWN THE OC'S. I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OF THE CSI:NY, CRIMINAL MINDS OR DEMON TOWN STORY LINES. **

**THIS IS MY FRIST STORY, ALL AND ANY REVIEWS ARE WELCOME. **

_FLASHBACK IN ITALIC _

* * *

><p>Well I remember that day<p>

When our eyes first met  
>You ran into the building to get out of the rain<br>Cause you were soakin wet  
>And as I held the door<br>You wanted to know my name  
>Timing is everything<p>

And I could've been another minute late  
>And you'd never would've crossed my path that day<br>And when it seems true love is hard to find  
>That's when love comes along<br>Just in time

Garrett Hedlund - Timing Is Everything

* * *

><p>The petit blonde victim couldn't have been more then 25, a single gunshot to the head was no was to die.<p>

Danny Messer was joined by Sheldon Hawkes and Mac Taylor at the 23rd floor apartment in Manhattan that was now surrounded by yellow crime tape.

"Victims name is Charlie Stevens" Taylor said looking at his handheld computer.

"Agent Charlie Stevens" said a stunning brunette flashing her FBI badge "Im agent Jenna Spencer this is Agent Daniel Carter" she smiled turning towards the older dark haired man "were with the FBI, and so is she" she said pointing towards the bed that held Charlie Stevens. Her sweet southern accent seem to hid the fact that one of her co-worker had just been murdered.

Charlie Stevens was a 23 year old federal agent, who graduated from the FBI academy 3 months ago since then she had been working with the BAU and had become quite an asset to the team. Originally from California Stevens grew up in a happy home with her 2 younger sisters and an older brother.

Sheldon Hawkes stood up and shook the hands of both agents "Were sorry for your loss, Do you have any idea what happened here"

The blonde agent have been involved in some kind of altercation before she was murdered. The elder agent spook next stating that their guess was a good as yours.

"Hey Flack looks like you're sharing jurisdiction with the Feds" Detective Don Flack noted the presence of the two agents. The brunette was standing by the four post bed where with the blonde victim, don ran his eyes over her, wearing dark jeans, flat black boots, purple satin top and a black leather jacket she didn't look like an FBI agent, Standing next to a taller older man in a dark grey suit now he did look like an FBI agent.

"FBI" Don asked slightly puzzled.

"Our vic one of theirs" danny shrugged showing sympathy, knowing how they must feel. "Just do your thing and leave me to talk to nice agents" Don replied

"Hi i'm Detective Don Flack" he smiled towards the two agents who then introduced themselves Flack couldn't help but notice her emerald green eyes, and they way that her dark brown curls hung just below her chest. She was hot all right.

The rest of the morning pasted, the FBI had agreed to let the NYPD Crime Lab handle the case. "What unit are you two in" the blue eyed detective asked "Behaviour Analysis" Daniel Carter answered

"Were profilers" the brunette smiled,Don didn't really believe that profiling worked, and Jenna noticed this.

"You don't think it work Detective". She asked folding her arms in her and pouting her lips. Flack laughed slightly and she turned to face him.

"I believe that what we need is good solid evidence, guess work isn't going to catch this killer" he replied frowning ever so slightly when Jenna merely nodded her green eyes sparkling brightly as she looked at him, as she looked at him before she began to speak.

"Which is all well and good but serial killers rarely leave behind evidence… so how do you catch a killer without 'Good solid evidence'".

Agent Carter smiled

At that moment Jenna's phone rang "excuse me" their boss SSA Andrew Charles wanted an update about the murder. Once she was out of the room, Mac who had tried terribly had to hide his smiled, watched as Flack's eyes followed her out of the room.

"Where the kid?" Jenna asked pointing at the calendar on the wall. 'baby-sitting Justin '.

"What… What Kid."Flack asked. Confused by what she was saying. Jenna walked in to the other room, and opened the closet inside was a brown eyed boy bout 7 or 8 sitting in the dark. Jenna smiled and Flack shook his head.

"Hey, i'm Jenna, you wanna come out." Justin shook his head…"you sure its got to be hot in there, maybe we can get some ice cream," he looked up and smiled she extenuated her hand and she boy took it.

Turning towards Flack and agent carter Jenna said "We'll be across the street" guiding the boy out of the apartment and crime scene.

"No one noticed the kid in the closest" Mac yelled to this crew.

* * *

><p>By the end of the day the crime lab had detained a suspect, Mac Taylor had decided to let the FBI conduct the interview first,<p>

Jonathan Baker was a US Marshal assigned to protect on an FBI witness, only he had been turned by cold hard cash.

Agent Carter sat opposite the suspect and smiled. "Jonathan, you don't mind if I call yo Jonathan do you?" without leaving him time to respond the Agent swiftly continued, "No good, right now this is an FBI investigation and therefore when you tell us who hired you to kill agent Stevens, your'll go to a federal prison. But when we walk out of here without the information we need this turns in to a NYPD matter and therefore your'll go up state. i'm sure your plenty of friends, especially when the we tell them you've protects the reason their there."

Jonathan Baker didn't say anything

Carter looked at Spencer and stood up, Jenna opened the door,

"Wait" Baker said "Its was Morgan Hughes". Both agents laughed. Jenna folded her arms and moved closer to the square table located in the centre of the small room. " You know whats worse then cops of kill for money" she smiled "Cops that kill for money that doesn't existed. You killed an innocent FBI agent for no reason what so ever."

The NYPD caught up with Morgan Hughes an hour after the interview had ended, he confused that killing agent Stevens was a way of avenging his sisters arrest. An arrest that the FBI made 4 days prior Courtney Hughes was convicted of kidnapping of 3 children under the age of 10 within a four month period. All children were found alive and were returned to their parents.


	2. You Won't Find This

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CSI:NY OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I DO OWN THE OC'S. I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OF THE CSI:NY, CRIMINAL MINDS OR DEMON TOWN STORY LINES.**

**THIS IS MY FRIST STORY, ALL AND ANY REVIEWS ARE WELCOME.**

_FLASHBACK IN ITALIC_

* * *

><p>There's once in a lifetime<br>And there's once in a while  
>And the difference between the two is about a million miles<br>Oh, you might get lucky while the moon is looking up  
>But in the truth of the morning, the stars will be long gone<p>

You can hold any girl that you like  
>Fall in love when it's easy at night<br>But, you'll wake up wondering why she ain't ever something better  
>When you're lost and run out of road<br>Find what I already know  
>In the end close is all there is<br>But you won't find this

Carrie Underwood

* * *

><p>TWO MONTHS LATER<p>

It had been two months since the that first day they'd met and they slowing become friends once the both realised how much they had in commend. Not to mention the insulting flirtatious banter that was slowing building between them.

"She begins her morning in a rubber apron, with the a little help with from a double soy latte starts her daily journey in to solving death" Flack smiled as Jenna greeted him at the door of him, dressed in a dark blue suit, he did look good in a suit, it was early morning and agent Jenna Spencer had just returned from a case in Michigan

"I have no idea what your talking about, but i'm really not in the mood for you". Jenna smiled.

"Corpse Lady: A Women To Die For.' he smiled

"A Corpse Lady?" Jenna was confused.

"It promises to highlight your heart of gold and down play the severed limbs angle." he smirked holding up the paper. Looking down at Jenna he noticed she was wearing an old navy FBI t shirt that was a little too big along with a pair a black shorts. Flack had to hold back every urge in his body not to grab her up in to his arms and kiss her in the door way.

"This really isn't a good time Flack…I'm kinda busy.." Jenna when to shut the door not really want to say goodbye but she had to.

"Wow wow wait…" Flack pushed the door open "Usually i get to annoy you for a little while before you kick me out"

Jenna was starting to become frustrated with the man standing before her.

"Look this is bad time i really gotta go, i'm sorry."

closing the door in his face Jenna made her way back to her bedroom.

Flack pushed the door open as he noticed her coffee is still in her hands "oh.. Jenna you forgot your coffee"

noticed the half naked man standing standing through the door… "what the.." he moved closer to get a better look from behind the door, but stopped dead in his tracks when he knocked over a vase causing it crash and shatter.

"What was…" Jenna screamed as she ran in to her living room ".. Flack?"

"Theres a man in there, alive" Flack protested feeling a shiver of jealously run down his spin

"Yeah i know" she said strutting towards him with her hand on her hips. Jenna know what Flack was thinking and although she know that Ethan being half naked in her apartment was innocent he didn't and in all honestly she quite like that.

"Whats going on Jen?" Flack asked puzzled by the man. Jenna never mention a boyfriend and they way they flirted he just assumed she was single.

"What does it look like" Jenna smile placing her hands on her hips, she knew why Flack was acting this way, she did but they were friends and he didn't have the right.

"Oh.. it looks like you.. and him" Jenna couldn't help but notice his hand gestures.

"Like.. Like none of your business.." she starting pushing Don towards the door "You should really just go right now."

"Wait.. i meant.. I.."

'I…I…I What" pushing him out the door she had the sudden urge to slam the door in his face. standing in the door way Jenna looked in to his blue eyes "Just go Flack… Wait do don't mention him to anyone coz i don't want people to know his here"

"Okay" he said feeling defeated.

"I mean it Flack" she smiled and closed the door, leaving him with no option but leave.

Flack didn't really have a reason to be jealous but he was. Jenna was a friend but he in all honestly he didn't really know her all that well. But her wanted her whether or not its was just for sex he wasn't sure but he did.

* * *

><p>"So… that guy he's your boyfriend?' Flack asked a he sat across from Jenna at Starbucks. She called him later that day and asked him out for Coffee, he agreed god knows why.<p>

"did he say that" she smiled

"No" he shock his head

"Did i say that" she smirked, she loved to watch flack squirm, Spencer knew he wanted her.

"No" he said playing with his coffee.

"Did i imply that" she smiled playing with the straw in her milkshake flash couldn't help but smile

"No"

"Did he?"

Flack laughed he knew what she was doing avoiding his question, he had noticed that she never really did answer questions

"Do you ever not answer a question with a question" he smirked

"Sorry job habit" she smiled which she seemed to do a lot around Flack, Jenna still hadn't answered his question when her phone rang, it was he boss informing her that they had a case and that plane would be up in an hour. Jenna loved her job but in this very moment she found herself disappointed that she had to leave.

"I gotta go, got a case" she said gathering up purse and standing up from the booth. "Oh and his name's Ethan Bruno, i'm sure you can answer you own question detective " Jenna whispered. she smirked as she walk way, Flack watched and although he didn't want to play in to her hand but he knew he was going to run a check. Once he was back at his desk he did.

* * *

><p>Bruno, Ethan -234<p>

Bruno, Ethan New York City - 74

Bruno, Ethan New York City, FBI - 2

Ethan Bruno was a 34 year old SS Agent for the FBI's organised crime unit. Talk dark and hansom. He volunteered with child victims of trauma.

"Great" Flack said as he read from his computer screen, and possible boyfriend to Agent Jenna Spencer. Flack ran his hand through his hair, he didn't really know why it bothered him so much but it did, there was just something about Jenna Spencer that he couldn't put his finger on.

"Who's that." Danny said reading Flack scream

"Just a guy who was naked in Jenna's apartment this morning" Flack said turning in his chair to face his friend

"Naked" Danny said confused by the situation with Flack and Jenna enough as it is but through a naked man in to the mix and he become baffled

"Half naked…" he replied "… did she ever mention a guy to you"

"we don't really talk about those kinds of things" Danny replied the truth was they did talk about those kind of things but the subject of the conversation was mainly himself.

"So who could he be behind an ass kicking FBI agent that is" Flack stated feeling defeated, if he did have to compete with this guy, he had great chance of loosing.

"Does it really matter, face it Flack she smoking hot and she a nice girl you should be happy for her, you guys are just friends right" Danny smirked towards he friend.

"Apparently so" he replied knowing that danny had a point but his ego couldn't help but feel rejected.

"she slammed the door in your face and you obnoxiously just waltzed in" Lindsey laughed from behind him, Flack had no idea where she even came from but she had a point, he had no reason to be jealous of Jenna and Ethan if there was a 'Them'. Boy he hated the thought of them being a 'Them'

"That what i do" he finally replied that being the only excuse he could think of.

"yeah but still there a little something called bounties, i mean what if she was the one that was half naked then what. did you ever think of that" she smirked at the idea of planting that image in the both boys heads

Flack just smiled, of cause he had.

* * *

><p>3 Days later.<p>

Agent Jenna Spencer woke to a knock on her apartment door, rolling over in her king size bed she didn't want to move. Looking over at the clock it read 12:32, having only just arrived home from a heavy case in Boston involving the murder of 6 men an hour before, she was not happy.

Opening the door she saw a familiar face

"You better have a great reason to get me out of bed an hour after i climbed in it detective" she squawked at him

Flack couldn't help but smile, taking her in. Jenna feet were bear, she wore a pair of yellow checked pyjama pants and a navy FBI tank. "you know your kinda sexy when your sleepy" he smiled offering her the soy latte he had brought her.

Taking the coffee from him she smiled.

"well thank you… but i'm still not hearing a reason" she laughed, opening the door offering him an invitation

"Why do i need a reason?" he decided to play her at her own game

She smiled at him knowing exactly he was doing, "Look i'm trying not to be rude but i'm really tired and all i wanna do is…" Jenna was interrupted by Flack lips crashing down on her, his lips softs and the kiss passionate, it seemed to go on for ever. Jenna broke the kiss, "… Sleep" she smiled opening her eyes.

Flack didn't say anything as Jenna back away from him

"I shouldn't have done that" he insisted

"Probability not" she smiled not wanting to make the scene anymore uncomfortable for either or them Jenna turn towards her coach and sat down. Resting on the arm Flack moved closer noticing the small cut on her forehead

"What happened to your head?" he asked running his finger over the cut. Jenna smiled and shrugged

"French Cultist Pedophile hit me with a shovel "

"Does that happen a lot" he asked, Jenna noticed that flacks hand still haven't moved

"Define a lot" she laughed causing him to take a step back, Jenna lent back on her hand and eyed him up and down in a completely oblivious way. she bit her lip. "Erm… So Whats exactly are you here for?"

"To talk" he whispered in her ears moving behind her to sit on the her red fabric couch, acting cocky Flack spread out his arms and smiled.

"Talk is that was just happen…" Jenna smiled at Flack as she joined him on the couch,"… What exactly do you wanna talk about detective"

Flack could feel the heat that was building between and after that kiss he wanted to do nothing more than her, but first he wanted to make sure it was what she wanted

"Ethan Bruno… His not… your…"

"Boyfriend nope. Lover nope." Jenna interrupted, laughing. "… And how did you come to that concussion detective" that word 'Detective' sound so sweet when it rolled off her tongue. Moving closer to Flack "… did you use you your detective skills to figure that out," she smiled, Flack began to blush.

They're flirting began harmless, the truth was Jenna was a flirt, she was a smiling happy person dispute the work she did. Flirting was her was of being happy. "We were undercover together for a while, a couple yes back. we've work together before, he just come up from a cover a needed a place to lay low."

"You know you could answer a question directly… save us a whole lot of time," he said looking her up and down, even fresh from bed she was hot.

"Where the fun in that" she smirked

"You know Spencer you whole lot of trouble" Don looked at her as Jenna laughed at his comment. moving closer she whispered in his ear

"Oh you have not idea" she answered before kissing him again teasing his lips with hers. Playfully she pushed him backwards and straddled him, running her hands up his shirt to his neck, holding his head while she kissed him, Flack ran his hand up her legs, up to her back. In between kisses, she started unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it off, Jenna broke off the kiss and run her eyes over his bare chest and up in to his gorgeous blue one before diving right down in to his mouth. Their kisses got hotter as Don removed Jenna's FBI tank and pulled her as close as she could get. Jenna kept pushing her hips into his and after of few more minutes of kissing,biting, pulling and groaning she reached down to undo his belt. Flack smiled and kiss and sucked his way up and down her neck, rubbing his hand up and down her sides and back, Flack moaned and whispered in her ear

"Which way to the bedroom"

Jenna stood up and smiled taking hold on his hand she pulled him toward her brightly lit bedroom. Flack took this opportunity to study her from behind wearing pyjama pants and a pale pink lace bra he couldn't help but pull her closer to him and bit down her neck and they moved location. Finally he was able to drop her on the bed and falling on top of her, he pulled of the pants she was wearing to revel a matching pair of lace panties. Placing kisses along her should and chest, She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling it slightly and arching her back in to him. He unhooked her bra, tossing it aside, along with her panties and his boxers. He began to ravish her.


	3. Ticks

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CSI:NY OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I DO OWN THE OC'S. I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OF THE CSI:NY, CRIMINAL MINDS OR DEMON TOWN STORY LINES.**

**THIS IS MY FRIST STORY, ALL AND ANY REVIEWS ARE WELCOME.**

_FLASHBACK IN ITALIC_

* * *

><p>In the small there of your back<br>Your jeans are playing peekaboo  
>I'd like to see the other half of your butterfly tattoo.<p>

Hey that gives me an idea  
>Let's get out of this bar<br>Drive out into the country  
>And find a place to park.<p>

'Cause I'd like to see you out in the moonlight  
>I'd like to kiss you way back in the sticks<br>I'd like to walk you through a field of wildflowers  
>And I'd like to check you for ticks.<p>

Ticks - Brad Paisley

* * *

><p>Jenna woke as soon as the New York sun met her eyes, stretching out disappointed not to find the detective there. 'Hers' she wasn't sure whether or not he was hers but she liked the thought. <em>Stop it Jenna.<em>

Sitting up she rubbed her eyes smiled as she looked around knowing that last night was amazing.

Jenna was an amazing judge of character being a profiler she needed to be. She knew that he was a good guy and wouldn't leave her alone in her bed. Smiling as she rose from her bed she knew she was right.

"Morning" she said as she kissed the scratches she made on his back the previous night, "sorry about that by the way."

Flack wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead "Im not complaining…Hi"

Jenna wrapped her arms around his waist as he pulled her lips to his. His kiss was soft and tender yet passionate and heavy.

"Smells good" Jenna said breaking the kiss from Flack and planking herself upon his counter top, she smiled that devilish smiled that got them were they where in the first place. Placing his hand on each side of the counter.

"Yeah you do" he smiled against he ear, and nipped at her neck. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. The couple groaned as Flack devoured her neck, leaving love bites along the way, she run her fingers through his hair. He continued to kiss all over her neck and shoulders. he lifted her up as she wrapped her legals around his waist as started to unbuttoning his shirt that she looked so sexy in. She ran her hands up his chest just as her phone rang. They both sighed, leaning his head against hers.

"Ignore it" he said kissing her again, she broke the kiss.

"What if they need me" she said back. He kissed her again "Seriously Stop." Jenna laughed as she jumped off the counter and grabbed her phone. "Yes…of course… ill be there soon" putting the phone down and smiled as she turned on her heels. "I have to go." she smiled up at him. Flack frowned and bit his lip. "I gotta go, i got an case in, i'm sorry" she kissed once more before pulling him towards the shower "Don't even think about slowing me down"

"wouldn't dream of it" He smiled.

* * *

><p>Stepping in to the burn out dorm Jenna couldn't help but feel a little uneasy, college was hard enough without the added pressure that you could die at any moment<p>

"You know chemical accelerant could mean chemistry student." Jenna said pacing through the crime scene.

"It could also mean chemistry professor." Agent Alex Moore said. The pair were trying to profile an arsonists

"I say student. You need self-confidence to lecture in front of a classroom full of 30 or so college kids. Arsonists are socially incompetent. This guy doesn't go on dates, doesn't go to parties, doesn't feel comfortable in front of groups." Jenna argued.

"And of course he's a total psychopath" Moore replied.

"Of course" she replied.

* * *

><p>Arriving home Jenna couldn't help but think about the case they had just closed, about how its possible for anyone to become a killer, how its not that hard all it takes is one trigger and snap.<p>

"Agent Spencer" she said answering her phone preying she didn't have to walk right out of the door before she even stepped in.

"Isn't this spooky" the voice said, Jenna become confused. Jet lag and lack of sleep where not helping her to comprehend

"Isn't what spooky?" she asked placing her overnight bag down. Once she was inside her apartment she felt safe, and warm like the demons of her job just vanished.

"That right now you were thinking about me, and out of the blue your phone rings. And its me. Huh? How's that for a spiritual connection?" he replied.

"Umm… Who is this?" Jenna replied once she recognised the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Why do you hurt me?" he smirked. Sitting at his deck in the precinct, he jumped at the opportunity to talk to her, honestly he couldn't help himself but he did need a reason.

"So what can i do for you detective" she asked turning her living room light on. As she watched the room fill with light she as reminded of the events from the previous night. Her and Flack. pealing off her leather jacket, she smiled in to her phone.

"I need a favour" he asked. Jenna lay on her couch facing the ceiling, after the day she had she wanted to do nothing other than eat and sleep.

"What kind of favour"

"I need you to give me a reason why a person would killer another person and then steal their eyes."

Jenna pouted her lips together both confused and intrigued but his request. "Ermm… That so not where thought this conversation was going… but erm.. okay."

Flack smiled as he grabbed a pen from his desk an began to take notes.

"There basically three reason to steal the eyes, as a trophy so look for any similar murders even without the eyes as the main focus, two for religious reasons many religious believe that if a person isn't whole they cant cross over there for doing maximum damage to the person and their family".

Flack loved listening to the sound of her voice to so much he almost forgot to listen to the words she was saying.

"Erm and the third" he asked

"For consummation" she replied even the thought of that made Jenna want to hurl.

"Eww.. -" He replied _Eww Flack Really. Man Up._ "-.. Look i gotta get back to work but i was thinking we could grab breakfast tomorrow say Asher's Dinner, at 8"

Jenna smiled to herself, "Breakfast i could do that"

Flack bit his lip trying to contain his smile "Great ill see you then".


	4. Men Dont Change

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CSI:NY OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I DO OWN THE OC'S. I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OF THE CSI:NY, CRIMINAL MINDS OR DEMON TOWN STORY LINES.**** ALL AND ANY REVIEWS ARE WELCOME.**

_FLASHBACK IN ITALIC_

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>He was a bad boy<br>And I was a good girl  
>He needed me to smooth out the edges<br>Well he'd get his drink on and flirt with the ladies  
>And after two years of his crap I quit beggin<br>Im a magnet for the fixer-uper man  
>if i know it's fire why do i let it burn my hand?<p>

Cupid works for the devil be suspicious if he cries  
>You know sex is usually good, yeah but it ain't always right<br>Chocolate is a bandaid no matter what they say  
>Shoes don't stretch, and men don't change<p>

Men Dont Change - Amy Dalley

* * *

><p>Two Weeks Later.<p>

"You know you could stay" Flack said eyes closed exhausted after a full day of work and an hour or two of Jenna. He could feel the brunette adjusting herself, getting ready to leave the apartment she had only entered three hours before.

"Flack" she sighed knowing that there was no way she could stay even if she wanted to which she didn't, her and Flack were just friends, friends who gave the other want they needed after a long day thats what they'd agreed on. Neither or them had the time for a real relationship but they like. Standing over him in cream lace underwear, he could feel himself getting hard just looking at her. But it wasn't sex he was after.

"Come on, just stay the night… its just one night Jen… What's the big deal" he pleaded sitting up in bed

"Exactly…" she replied zipping up her dark blue skinny jeans before puller her mint green blouse over her head."… What's the big deal… ill see you soon" she smiled kissing him once more before leaving, this had become a regular experience for both Flack and Jenna with their demanding work schedule, both were busy.

"I guess that a no then" he yelled out smiling as she heard Jenna chuckle as she closed his door.

Flack knew Jenna Spencer had commitment issues,in fact he even knew about the concrete walls she hid behind but he was red blooded male after all. She was stunning and willing after all. Flack wanted more just to date her would be nice intend of their random hook up, which always seem to start the same way.

* * *

><p><em>Detective Don Flack just wrapped up a case invoking 17 year old girl who was murdered by her jealous boyfriend he says it was an accident maybe it was, maybe it wasn't,either way he was going to away for a long time.<em>_Flack has been doing this so long but it still effected him see a young life taken for no reason him and his team breaking it down to evidence. Jenna was what he wanted now, what he needed tonight he needed her, so when Jenna knocked on his door holding a six pack he couldn't help but smile._

_"Hey" she smiled leaning against his door frame her hair raffled after a long day bitting her lip before pressing her lips to his._

_"Hi there" he smiled against her pulling her inside her apartment._

_He reached out and laid a hand on the back of her neck, he yanked her in to a fierce, passionate kiss. He smiled and pulled her lips in to another toe curling, display of both passion and tenderness. Jenna felt a hard door hit against her back, one of his hands moved from her neck to her waist pulling himself closer, making a moan fall from her mouth, which made Flack smile against her lips. One of the things Jenna had noticed about Flack was the way he seems to smile through sex. Jenna could feel her whole body begin to overheat underneath her leather jacket and she loved every second of it. Flack hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. he broke off her mouth, kissed her check, down her jaw and her neck. She felt him place kisses along the left side of her neck and down to where her shoulder met. He hit a sensitive spot before he reached the juncture and her hips buckled into his, causing him to moan and bite down, hard in to her skin. Her head fall back against the wall and a moan fell from her lips as she soothed the sting._

_"Ouch" Jenna smiled._

_Flack began to talk but Jenna stopped him, kissing his away his word. She knew now that he was begging for more. she stopped teasing him a little and he let go of her waist. She smiled and took his hand pulling him towards his couch. Jenna needed a moment to catch her breathe before diving back to him. He stood behind her kissing her neck pulling her close so she could feel what she was doing to him, leaning back Jenna gave in to her senses, she turned quickly attacking his mouth with her. Pushing him down on the couch Jenna straddled him pulling off her powder pink blouse over her head his hands attacked his body. she could feel the tingling between her legs and her nipples become erect. She wanted him inside her and she wanted it now._

_Jenna wasn't in the mood to play games and Flack could tell. She grabbed hold on his belt and yanks it out his jeans throwing it to the ground not caring wear it lands. Pretty soon her jeans join his in a pile on the floor along with his shirt. Jenna could feel how hard his was and she knew he was just a desperate._

_"You've got a two seconds to take control" And with that she was on her back, Flack pulling off her cream panties. He positions himself between her legs and she could feel him teasing her core with his swollen cock._

_"Flack fuck me now" she pants thrusting her hips in to his, and in one smooth motion he buried his length in inside her._

_"Ohhhh" she begins to moan, bitting her bitten lip and her thrusts deeper. " Oh…God..You fell so good inside me"_

_Flack loved how vocal Jenna was when it come to sex, its wasn't something he was used to._

_The tension starts to build inside him but his not gunna let it end just like that._

_"God Jenna, your so fucking hot." Everything seems to be moving so fast with her. Hands grabbing. Hair pulling. Bitting. Scratching. But her tight, warm core pulls him in overtime._

_Jenna lays back and thrust her hips upwards "Go deeper, i need all of you" she moans her hands grabbing his ass to pulling him closer. That right there nearly sends him over the edge._

_"Jen your fucking tight" His whole body's on fire._

_"I just want you harder." She gasps in returns and he doest as his told. "Oh fuck"_

_"Jesus Jenna you feel so good ." she half laughed half panted through the pleasure. "Please Flack, don't stop…. don't make me wait anymore"_

_"Like that… you like that" he smirked down. Jenna was always in control, but not this time this was all him. Him giving her want she wanted, what she need, hell what he needed._

_"Oh god Flack… Fuck me….Ohhh Flack please just…" Jenna began to loose control under him, her walls contracting sending him over the edge at just the right time._

_"God your amazing" she smiled wrapping her arounds around his neck he smiled and lent down to kiss her, panting away he picked her up and headed for his bedroom._

_"I'm not done with you yet". He smiled_

Laying there with Jenna in his arms he knew that any minute she was would wake up and go home. He understood at least he thought he could understand but in reality he didn't understand one bit of what she was feeling. The kind of loss she was felt. He wouldn't too but couldn't. He wasn't about to say no anytime soon. He had needs too, and she was uncomplicated regular sex or so he thought.


	5. Space

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CSI:NY OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I DO OWN THE OC'S. I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OF THE CSI:NY, CRIMINAL MINDS OR DEMON TOWN STORY LINES.**

**THIS IS MY FRIST STORY, ALL AND ANY REVIEWS ARE WELCOME.**

_FLASHBACK IN ITALIC_

* * *

><p><em>You say you want space<br>A little time on your own  
>To clear out your mind,<br>Really unwind, and just be alone_

Things are moving too fast, going too far  
>Getting too close, too close to the heart<p>

And now you want space  
>Well Ill give you space<br>Plenty of space, all the space that you need  
>Does it make you feel free, make you feel young<br>How does it feel not to need anyone?  
>You say you want space<br>Well Ill give you space

_Space - Sarah Buxton _

* * *

><p><strong>3 Weeks Later.<strong>

Jenna couldn't help but feel like something was changing in this moment here she was standing in his kitchen and in reality she should be happy but she's not all she can think is run. Run Jenna run

"I cant do this Flack me and you I can't" All she could think was _what's wrong with me why can't just love him,_ the man standing in front of her, i mean seriously just look at all 6' 2" of him was pure perfection, but in all honestly its not just his god like appearance that makes him so appealing, he a good guy with just the right about of bad thrown in. _So again whats wrong with me. _

Flack let out a deep sigh as he folded his arms over his chest

"What are you talking about okay you don't just get to decide that" Flack protested as he stepped away from her walking towards his coach, she bit my lip she didn't understand what had just happened one minute things were fine the two of them were hanging out and having sex but it wasn't a relationship which they'd both agreed was what they needed and here he was trying to change it.

"Flack I'm not good at this..." moving towards him "... Why are messing everything up" putting her hands on her hips she look up at him puzzled.

"Because thats what people do Jenna. they date" Flack was becoming annoyed, Jenna could hear it in his voice. Flack had done the whole casual fling, the just sex thing with Jess and it ended with her transferring, she become to involved and now he could understand how.

"You know me I not good at this stuff what's wrong with what were doing its working we don't have to fight we don't have to..." I stated. Flack's eyes went wide with surprise, his own hands on his hips.

"Were are fighting, and what are you just gunna hide any kind of feelings you might have towards someone, how you gunna do that" he question

"I dunno I'll figure it out" she said feeling defeated as Jenna back away front him.

"Your so screwed up" he stated running his hand though his dark hair, she could see the hurt in his eyes and hated that it was her that was the cause but his something in his attitude made her snap.

"Why because i don't worship the ground you float above like everyone else in this city seems too." Her voice rose "I don't need you to take care of me, I take care of myself and I'm perfectly happy with the way things are"

"Clearly… " He snarled, shaking his head in disbelief "…you know I spend half my time thinking about how much I care about you and other half wish that I'd never met you" Flack words began to sting

"Maybe I should leave" she said softly, as she gathering her purse and keys from his counter top.

"Yea you should it's what's your good at" Flack turned his back to the door was she walked out and shut the door behind her. He stood alone in his empty apartment for a second letting the event just play over in his mind. He shouldn't have said those thing he knew that.

Jenna stood for a moment in the empty hallway and thought about what had just happened in all honestly every parted of her wanted to knock on the door and apologise for being so messed up and tell him my whole tragic life story so that maybe he'd understand but she couldn't so her made my way towards the elevator and left.

Sitting alone in the car Jenna felt a sudden wave of emotion come over her and found herself crying at the thought of Flack hating her but she couldn't give him what he wanted. Going home to my empty apartment was the last thing she wanted,she could away go to work but it was after hours, and she doubted hardly anyone would be there. Call Jake she thought she pulled out of the parking lot and made her way though the dark damp New York streets as she pulled out her cell dialled her brothers number...

**DARKNESS**

* * *

><p>She couldn't tell what as happening as her head whipped forwards and slammed in the steering wheel. it seemed like her car had flipped several times before coming to a complete halt. All she could hear was screaming and sirens. She could feel her mouth fill up with blood that trickled down her face. Jenna groaned, her head swimming with pain, her eyes fluttered opened as she tried to take in what had happened. She could hear people around her but then everything when black<p>

"BP 9 over 50 and dropping. back board and a set cover" One paramedic said to another.

"Mam can you hear me me, can you hear me, Hi hello…." Jenna opened her eyes as she desperately tried to focus on the mans voice

"…can you tell me your name… stay with us, stay with us… stay with us. Can you hear my voice"

"1.2.3" the voice said as she was lifted on to back board.

"There you are everything great… " he said placing a set cover around her neck…"Can you tell me your name"

"Jenna Spencer" she managed to spit out

"Go Go Go" another voice said.

Jenna could feel the pain as she was lifted in to the ambulance, which was brighter than the dark streets Jenna could see the lights and he the scene that was playing out, it had been once she seen a million times before a accident surround by paramedics and police.

"Jenna your doing fine, just hold in there" The voice said as she began to feel dizzy, everything began to set in what had just happened, the crash. She was cold and wet covered in her own blood unable to focus on the mans voice

"Stay with me, Stay with me Jenna that it Jenna your doing great. "

**Darkness**

"Starts are dropping 82" one man said

"Come on wake up and breathe.." the other man said '… She hyperventilating, hand me the bad, come on, Jenna hang on, stay with us."

The ambulance came to a halt and the door quickly opened

"Anaphylactic shock and hypotension on route, obvious head injuries and respiration problems"

"Jenna"

Jenna tried to concentrate on the man's voice but it was harder then she ever thought, her breathing has become shallow, as all the adrenaline fell from her body.

**DARKNESS**


	6. If I Die Young  FLACK POV

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CSI:NY OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I DO OWN THE OC'S. I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OF THE CSI:NY, CRIMINAL MINDS OR DEMON TOWN STORY LINES.**

**THIS IS MY FRIST STORY, ALL AND ANY REVIEWS ARE WELCOME.**

_FLASHBACK IN ITALIC_

Flacks POV Is Noted.

* * *

><p>If I die young, bury me in satin<br>Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
>Sink me in the river, at dawn<br>Send me away with the words of a love song

And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
>I'm as green as the ring on my little, cold finger, I've<br>Never known the lovin'of a man  
>But it sure felt nice when he was holin' my hand there's a boy here in town he says he'll love me forever<br>Who would have thought forever could be severed by

The sharp knife of a short life, well,  
>I've had, just enough time<p>

If I Die Young - The Band Perry

* * *

><p>Flack POV<p>

I hated seeing her like this, so quite its just wasn't Jenna at all. No insulting flirtatious banter. No statical analysis of thing no one else cold possibly know, There was no psychoanalysing my every word with her eyes. Just quite. When Danny called me i couldn't help but feel sick. Every thought that ran though me head was about the fight we just had

As she lay there still, i wished for nothing other then for her to wake up, In the fifteen minutes iv been sitting there she hadn't moved an inch. Doctors had explained that she was in a medically endured coma and that it would take time for her body and brain to process the accident.

I wanted to say something, anything but nothing seemed to fit . I wanted to say sorry, sorry for the fight we had. Sorry for walking away, sorry for acting like a child. I needed her to know, Know that i think she beautiful and strong, a little annoying sometimes in the best kind of way. I want to tell her that iv missed her, that it kills me when she leaves in the middle of night. All these thing to say and yet nothing can come out other then.

"Hi"

Taking her hand in mine i noticed her pulse was slow, i could feel myself welding up.

"Jenna listen i need you to wake up, wake so i can tell ..-" I whispered to her, running my fingers along the cuts on her palms "-.. That i'm sorry and that you were right, kind of right and i know you love being right."

"That she does" I looked up to see a pair of faces standing in the doorway wearing a dark grey suit amused he man was Jacob. Jenna's twin brother he was a little taller then her standing about 6'1" his hair was the same shade as hers only a little brighter due to the sun I supposed, he looked like Jenna but was the spitting image of the photograph I'd seen of her farther. The women was the same height as Jen it was no doubt that was he sister they're eyes matched and both share that sweet smile, although her blonde hair was quite the contrast.

"You must be detective Flack" Jacob said smiling at the scene between me and his sister. I stood up to shake the mans hand "Don "

"I'm Jake Jenna's brother, the one going though her charts is Chloe our sister"

"Hi" she smiled after going back to reviewing her chart, Jenna had mentioned that he sister was a doctor, when I teased her about her family being do gooders, two federal agents, an army ranger and a doctor.

"I'm gunna give you guys some space" I say as I rose from the seat placed next to her bed, passing Jacob he smiled and said thanks, I nodded and smiled with a mutual understanding

"Don" Chloe said, I turned as she walked towards me placing her hand on my arm she said five simple words but when put together made me smile.

"she's going to be okay"

* * *

><p>Flack was sitting in the set next to Jenna, watching her still body raise and fall in sync with machine. he'd been sitting there since he left his shift but he couldn't just watch her anymore.<p>

Flack had to leave the hospital one because he hated just watching Jenna sleep know she wasn't really sleeping at all, and the because it was Sunday and seeing Jenna family around her made him feel a little nostalgic so he decided to go home for the night.

Using the key he'd had since he was boy Flack pushed open to door, he knew it was late and in all honestly be did expect anyone to be up, he needed to feel the warmth of his family home for a while. Walking in to the kitchen he was met my his father reading the paper.

"Donnie" he said surprised to see his son standing in the door way.

"Hey Pops" Flack said nodding at him. that had been the first time he'd spoke since he left the hospital his voice was choked as he joined Flack Senior at the kitchen table.

Flack never really spoke to his dad about the things that upset him, they didn't have that kind of relationship, he was more of the 'Silent Type' but he could see how hurt he son was.

"Are you alright" he asked concerned by his son's lack of speech usually they'd be chatting away about the latest Ranger game.

"No really, you know that girl I told you bout" Flack said placing his hands on table, he'd become quite frustrated with he guilt he was feeling.

"The fed" His farther replied, with a hint of concern.

"Yeah well er she was an accident and she hasn't woken up yet." He confused. He didn't want his dad to see him like this, he wasn't used to feeling like this. Scared, but he was. he was scared she wasn't going to wake up, he was scared because he didn't know what he felt for her and what she felt for him and what would happen when she woke up.

Donald Sr, took in the news, surprised he hadn't seen his son like this in a while, The women had obviously touched him.

"It'll be alright Junior" he dad smiled at him trying to be as reassuring as possible. he patted his son's leg, then returned to his paper.

"Thanks " Flack smiled.

"You've got that look Donnie" he said front behind his paper.

"I dunno what you mean Pops" he said smirking.

"Just please make sure you let your mother know before you doing anything to serious". he smiled towards his son, Proud of the man his son had become, much like himself in many ways but so different in others.

Flack couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p><em>"Your dead" <em>

_Agent Jenna Spencer stood in the brightly gym within the FBI headquarters along with Agent Conner Riley , the latest addition to the BAU team. _

_"Your dead" Jenna smiled at the younger agent while pointing the rubber gun at his chest. "Again" _

_Conner turned around and again attempted to snatch the gun from her hand, and again he failed. _

_"Here switch" Conner stated frustrated by his lack of self defence. Jenna and another younger agent on the map, holding a gun to Jenna's back, when she switched that in a second the younger man ending up on the floor. Holding the gun over his head "Dead" she smiled. Helping him up Jenna smiled "Y'all get it, don't worry". _

_Jenna noticed the dark haired detective standing in the doorway. She smiled instantly. She approached Flack "Hey" she smiled looking up at but turning away before anyone noticed_

_"Your pretty impressive with this" he said taking the black laser gun from her hand._

_"You should see me with a knife" she smiled back at him… " So is this a social visit or… " she shrugged_

_"it is actually, i thought maybe we could get a drink." Flack asked, he found himself nervous, his hand finding their way in to his suit pant pockets _

_"You know I have a phone right… or did you just wanna see where the big kids hang out"._

_he laughed._

_"Sure ill meet you out front… you follow the hallway." _

_"You not gonna give me a tour Spencer" smiled as she pointed towards the door._

_"Not without security clearance 'Don'". Jenna laughed._

_Flack looked her up and down and she knew it. Jenna had replaced her gym gear with a tight pair of black jeans, knee high boots and a dark red top that showed her off her cleavage in a perfect way. Walking towards him she put on her trade mark black leather biker jacket and smiled. _

_"Hey, were we going?" she asked him._

_"You wanna know what profiling is." Jenna asked sitting across from Flack at Frankie's the two had gotten in to another debate about her job vs his. "Really its just noticing peoples behaviour" _

_"Oh okay so what does my behaviour say about me" he smirked, slipping at his guinness. Jenna laughed tilting his comment, but decided to go with it. _

_"Well, when we first met and one of your officers made a joke about the fed your imminently reached for your detective shield which tells me that you don't like him disrespecting the chain of command but your loyal enough not to say anything. Your left handed but you usually shoot right, you almost always use wit or sarcasm which some may say form of defence but thats questionable, you smile a lot which makes you feel like you have to prove that your a god cop. oh and your favourite colour is blue light blue not police blue" _

_"That it" he smiled _

_"For now were in a bar lets not get to deep." She smiled sipping at her drink._

Flacks phone snapped his out of his flashback, "Flack" he answered.


	7. If I Die Young Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CSI:NY OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I DO OWN THE OC'S. I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OF THE CSI:NY, CRIMINAL MINDS OR DEMON TOWN STORY LINES.**

**THIS IS MY FRIST STORY, ALL AND ANY REVIEWS ARE WELCOME.**

_FLASHBACK/Dream State IN ITALIC_

* * *

><p>If I die young, bury me in satin<br>Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
>Sink me in the river, at dawn<br>Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh, uh oh

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colours, oh and<br>Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
>Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby<p>

The Band Perry - If I Die Young

* * *

><p>Flack stood in the middle of room, it had been a week since the accident, and a day since he last saw Jenna and nothing had changed, the pain and guilt had become distracting all his could think about was Jenna and how worse he would feel if she didn't wake up because Flack couldn't imagine his life without her. Whether she was a part of it or not, whether they decided to be together or not, he just couldn't picture not calling her for join him and Danny for a drink or to have her mock him endlessly about the quality of BBQ in New York.<p>

"You can talk to her you know" The voice come from a women standing in the door way, wearing green scrubs the women moved towards Jenna's bed and began to check her over, breathing, vitals, brain activity.

"Oh aw" was the only thing that he could say.

"Im Dr Rush, neurologist" she said shacking his hand.

"Detective Flack"he said introducing himself, he was becoming uncomfortable by the doctors presence like maybe he should excuse himself.

"Husband" she asked.

"No, boyfriend, sort of"he replied, the women gave him a look that said 'Sorry for jumping to concussions'

"Well there anecdotal evidence that states its helpful to speak to coma victims" she said trying to reassure him of her condition.

"Really what should i talk about" Flack asked, he didn't know what to say the last time it was just the two of them all he managed to say was hi and sorry.

"Anything you like, if it doesn't help her maybe it'll help you." The doctor replied, Flack watched as the blonde doctor left the room. Taking a deep breathe he moved towards the bed, taking a sit in the chair that he was sure many people that loved Jenna had sat in over the last week, he noticed the room had bright with off white painted walls that made a great background to the brightly coloured flowers that had been collected from said people.

"Okay so what do i say to the girl who more complicated then life itself… Well erm i could tell ya this case i just wrapped involving this deaf women who daughters was killed, the baby's father shot her, he says it was an accident…" Flack felt defeated seeing the girl he was falling for just lying there unable to move, unable to smile at him like she aways seemed too.

"…but really i just wanna tell ay that i miss you and i miss us whatever us is i miss it, and i'm sorry, i shouldn't have let you walk out that night Jen, this is kinda crazy talking to like this."

* * *

><p><em>"Jenna" a familiar voice called out, "Jenna bell" another deep voice called. Jenna froze at the familiar sound realising that she knew that set of voices so well, they were a set she'd missed so deeply. As she slowly opened her eyes everything seemed to be a shade brighter than she was used too. The room was white and seemed to glow it was a hospital room only it was bear, the walls were painted white along with all the furniture, the small night stand net to the bed, the flower that sat on the window seal were brightly coloured in front of the window that lead in to darkness it appeared. Jenna looked around and searched for the voices she longed to hear. Feeling an overwhelming beam of emotion when she looked in to both sets of eyes, "Mom….Dad… Whats going on?"<em>

_"Everything's fine bell" The comfort in her mothers voice was something she's missed over the years, having to live without it. The first time she got her heart broken or the first time Nathan had gone to war. She missed it. As her mother held her hand her father began to pace. Being an army ranger, he couldn't help but march in times of stress or happy or any emotion really. This was something Jenna and her sibling had inherited from their father. Jenna could sense that this wasn't right, her parents were gone, long gone so how could they be here. Jenna started to panic._

_Jenna sat up looking around the room she couldn't move, she couldn't get up of the bed she couldn't move and she started to panic, feeling trapped with her parents sitting there._

_"You were in an accident Jenna but your gonna be alright sweetheart you hear me" her father's harsh tone worried her. He took her hand and tried to reassure her._

_"Jenna i don't want you to worry…" Her mother began, Jenna realised in this moment just how much she'd missed her parents, she thought about them everyday but somewhere over the years it got easy to wake up and get on with her life, with her job, her friends, boyfriends, in this moment she felt guilty for every being happy."…Okay Bell… Its not your time… Your gonna be okay… Bell were so proud of you… Everything you do… Your bothers too and Chloe she's far from out little baby…" Jenna lay back in the bed her head facing the ceiling she started to feeling the pain, the pain of the accident, pain of loosing her parents, all at once she was paralysed by the pain she'd seen in her life. "… but Jenna you have to stop this… Stop closing your heart… I need you to believe in love Bell it's important just a important as anything else please Jenna"._

* * *

><p>Jenna closed her eyes as she took in her mother words, taking a deep breathe she tried to centre herself. She began to move her hands slowly.<p>

"Jenna did you just move" Flack asked as he held her hand "Can you hear me".

Jenna woke to a state of confuses, seeing the dark hair detective, feeling the pain her body was in, pain that seemed to come from every inch of her petit structure. "What happened". she moaned as she tried to sit up, only to be constricted by the wires that appeared to be hooked up to varies machine and Flack strong hands gently pushing her back down

Flack was over joyed when she spoke, she was alive and a wake and things were going to be okay. "You were in a accident but your okay now" he said trying his best to comfort her, Flack smiled as he reached out a to tuck her hair behind her ear. Jenna eyes searched the room for something familiar, she was scared and confused.

"Who are you?"


	8. Favourite State Of Mind

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CSI:NY OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I DO OWN THE OC'S. I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OF THE CSI:NY, CRIMINAL MINDS OR DEMON TOWN STORY LINES.**

**THIS IS MY FRIST STORY, ALL AND ANY REVIEWS ARE WELCOME.**

_FLASHBACK IN ITALIC_

* * *

><p>Sometimes, I crave an old-fashioned adventure.<br>Yeah, sometime away from day to day to get ya.  
>Needed some kind of break,<br>Like a hammock in the shade.

I've got this spot where it don't get much better.  
>Yeah, it's cold, it gets hot; I don't worry 'bout the weather.<br>My private paradise don't fit the classifieds.  
>Vacation at my side every day and every night.<p>

Hawaii's got big breaks; Michigan, Great Lakes;  
>Colorado snowflakes, Georgia peaches.<br>Louisiana hot food, New York attitude, Florida beaches.  
>Tennessee whiskey; Baby, are you with me?<br>Texas chili, Virginia pine.  
>It's hard to beat that California sunshine.<br>Baby, you're my favourite,  
>Favourite state of mind.<p>

Favourite State Of Mind - Josh Gracin

* * *

><p>"Jenna is suffering from retrograde amnesia, its not uncommon in trauma victims" Dr Rush explained. Flack couldn't help but fell baffled at what what happening. Jenna was a wake and talking but there was something not quite right in her eyes.<p>

"But it is temporary right" Jake asked,

"Most likely, the next few days are crucial, it doesn't seem to have effected her long term memory too much. It appears she only missing the last few months."

"How is her condition over wise" Chloe asked. She knew that her sister's condition wasn't too bad considering what had happened but need to be reassured by the Dr Rush, she knew that Nathan would want an update to. Chloe always preyed that god would keep her family safe, with Nathan at war and both Jenna and Jake putting themselves in danger everyday, sometimes it was hard for her to understand why they did but she was nothing but grateful that they did.

"Well given the circumstance, she a lucky girl, a few broken bones in a left ankle and some bad bruises"

"So she can go home" Chloe asked. Flack stood there feeling a little out of place when Jenna hadn't recognised him he knew he had to call Chloe and Jake they were her family.

"Were going to keep her hear for observation, but probability in a day or two yes"

"Thank you", They all responded.

* * *

><p>Chloe was sitting in the chair next to Jenna, watching her face gain more colour than in past days, feeling relived she knew they worst of it was over and whatever happened next Jenna had plenty of people around her for support. Becky was one of Jenna's best friends, the pair had both joined the BAU around about the same time 6 years ago, and since then she had become like family so Chloe made sure to call her with the news of Jenna awakening, along with the amnesia. Currently the team were in Boston working on a case, Chloe didn't have to be a profiler to know they all felt terrible about leaving Jenna but knew she was in good hands. Jake had also been called back to work and Nathan had been calling when he could, to check of the condition of his family. She also didn't need to be a genius to realise how Flack was feeling. Dr Rush advices them to be gentle with her, she was going to be confused and overwhelmed.<p>

"You watching me sleep" Jenna smiled looking over at her sister, she recognised who she was which was good so just how far back could she remember.

"Hey Bell, you er kinda gave all a scare there" Chloe replied. Standing up to check Jenna's temperature, trying to be calm like she could with any other patient.

"Emm" she moan in reposes. "what happened button"

"you were in a car accident, you been out for a week your also showing signs of retrograde amnesia which is normal with trauma victims, you've broken our tibia and tarsal metatarsal joint, another than that your great."

"Great" she laughed. "Do you know anything about the other driver" Chloe knew she other driver had died on the scene but she thought that one o f the 'Cops' should tell her that.

"Im not sure Bell you should ask Flack" Chloe thought that since Jenna had recognised her that maybe her amnesia wasn't as bad as she thought.

"Who's that, the detective on the scene" _Not what i was hoping for. Chloe thought. _

"No… Jen.. do you know who i am" she asked sitting on the edge of her bed she tried to be as sensitive as possible but in all honestly she was concerned.

"Yeah Button your my sister" Jenna smirked.

"What's the last thing you remember" Chloe inquired wanting to know what exactly they were dealing with.

"Erm.. er" she whimper,"The O'Neil case, 11 year old went missing in Boston,"

"Yeah i remember that what was in November, that was 8 months ago" Chloe replied she was stunned by her lack of memory. Chloe didn't think that it would have effected that much of her memory.

"8 months…. Your serious…huh" Jenna couldn't help but feel perplexed her, she couldn't remember the last 8 months of her life but there was something strangely familiar about the dark haired man who deep blue eyes meet hers when she woke, familiar like she knew him she just didn't know where from.

* * *

><p>Jenna lay in her hospital bed trying to process what had just happened. Chloe had left an hour ago, having to return to work. <em>Gosh she would do anything to be at work right now<em>. Her chain of thought had been interrupted by a knock of the glass.

"Hey" the voice came from a blonde haired man standing in the door way he was smiling a smile that said 'Im a friend" which made Jenna feel at ease.

"Hi" she replied. This was weird for her, not being able to remember certain people who had become apart of her life, it was discomfortable and made situation every uneasy. Sitting up in bed she was thankful that chloe had brought her some fresh clothes because a hospital gown would have just made things worse.

"I though you might want this back" he grinned handing her a long silver chain with a set of black metal dog tags attached that read,

Spencer

Jonathan A.

543 43 6453

B Pos

Ranger

Jenna eyes twinkled as she ran her finger over the raised lettering.

"We found it in your car, Flack got it released from evidence, he thought you might need the luck"

"There were my dads, he was ranger… Thank you".

Danny sat on the edge of the bed and watched as her face beamed.

"So i not really sure but i was driving my audi right.. when this happened" Danny nodded he knew she loved that car and seeing it in the state it was broke his heart. That car was beautiful.

"Audi A5 Black on Black, beautiful car". he added.

Jenna take a second to take Danny in, setting on the bed he was wearing a button up cream shirt with dark wash jeans his dirty blonde hair tattered by a day of work, his deep blue eyes were bight and full of hope, Jenna could see this was a man of good nature.

"So were friends me and you" she asked wanting to know more about the man sitting in from of her, she knew he was good looking and actually pretty hot for a blonde guy.

"Kinda" he laughed, "Id say that we were friends… i mean your okay for a fed"

"Gee thanks.." Jenna said pouting her lips,".. your a cop too?… No wait your a CSI."

"You getting your memory back?" Danny questioned

"Nope, but i'm still a profiler" she smirked.

The pair sat talking for a while he told he about the Ocean matron he, Flack and her had, had one sunday, along with the fact that she was one of the first girls Flack dated that he and anyone else could stand. Jenna felt at home with Danny it was clear to her that they were good friends, and he made her and Flacks relationship seem appealing.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :) I Have The Next Few Chapters In Progress Should Be Up Soon, Hope You Enjoyed This Chapter. <strong>


	9. Welcome To The Future

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CSI:NY OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I DO OWN THE OC'S. I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OF THE CSI:NY, CRIMINAL MINDS OR DEMON TOWN STORY LINES.**

**THIS IS MY FRIST STORY, ALL AND ANY REVIEWS ARE WELCOME.**

_FLASHBACK IN ITALIC_

* * *

><p>Hey, look around it's all so clear<br>Hey, wherever we were going, well we're here  
>Hey, so many things I never thought I'd see<br>Happening right in front of me

I had a friend in school  
>Running back on the football team<br>They burned a cross in his front yard  
>For asking out the homecoming queen<br>I thought about him today  
>And everybody who'd seen what he'd seen<br>From a woman on a bus  
>To a man with a dream<p>

Hey, wake up Martin Luther  
>Welcome to the future<br>Hey, glory, glory, hallelujah  
>Welcome to the future<p>

Welcome To The Future - Brad Paisley

* * *

><p>Jenna woke as she bright light hit her eyes, it was late and she'd been along in the hospital since Danny left. She hated hospitals that was a given for any cops.<p>

"Hi" The dark haired detective stood in the door way smiling as Jenna sat up she smiled back. There was something special about the way Flack smiled at her so comforting and warm.

"You know its kinda late" she said. Jenna pursed her lips together, her eyes studied Flack and he leant his broad shoulders against the door frame.

"I know… I just wanted to come and say hi" Flack stated moving closer he sat down on the bed, Jenna lay back with her head placed on the pillows "I smuggled you some popcorn" Jenna eyes lit up as she realised how much Flack knew her. "I know you love popcorn".

"I do" Flack placed the popcorn in the cabinet next to the bed.

"How you feeling, snowflake." he said reaching out touch her face.

"Well, i feel like i got hit by a truck…. and then i… i dunno its weird, you know i was talking to Danny early, it was weird and this.. this is weird." she rambled.

"weird, weird like how" he took her hand, stroking the back of her hand.

"i dunno…" she signed "…like i know you… but i don't know where from you know" she smiled anxiously and he lent back in her pillow. She still couldn't move that much with her leg in a cast

"its gonna be alright… you know that" a genuine smile spreading across his face, Jenna could see that his eyes were filled with optimism but there as also something else guilt maybe Jenna didn't know what "Even though your a little broken at the moment.. I should get going though before that nurse comes in here" he said pointing towards the door.

"okay… oh do you know what happened at the accident" Jenna asked, she was trying to be patient with everyone and she understood how hard this must have been for him and everyone else but he needed to know, needed to remember what had happened the day of the accident.

"Its a drunk driver, he was D.O.A" Flack informed her, Jenna signed.

"Ill see you tomorrow, sleep night snowflake." Kissing her forehead he smiled as he left. Jenna lay back and smiled. "Snowflake" she said puzzled.

* * *

><p><em>Jenna was leaning against the wall outside Frankie's waiting for Flack he was busy using the bathroom, that was not surprising considering how much he'd had to drink, it wasn't intentional but with the conversation flowing so were the drinks.<em>

_"Let me walk you home" Flack said pulling on his leather jacket as he met her on the dark street, he didn't want the night to end but at the same time he wanted to make sure she got home safe, not that he could be much help in the state he was in. _

_"You sure, i can just jump in a cab" she replied, she smiled up at Flack as he stood in front of her, a little too close but Jenna wasn't complaining, he smiled moving his head closer to hers,_

_"its late, let me take you home" he whispered_

_"okay let get a cab" she beamed back at him. __**God what was she doing to to me.**_

_"E 100th St" Jenna asked as they entered the cab, she sat with Flack in the cab wrapped his arms around her he slid in next to her._

_"wow wait you.. live on the upper east side" he asked shocked at the address she had given._

_"Yep" she replied, confused by the shock. _

_"Really" Flack turned to her, smiling at he drunk confusion_

_"what do you mean really?" she asked pouting her lips _

_"You just don't seem the type" Flack had dated girls that lived on the upper east side before Devon being one and once he finally got laid she slowing started to annoying him. First with the break in, he could tell that Stella and Danny both didn't like her and once she complained about his job that was it. _

_"I like the view" Jenna smirked back " Im not spoiled, i just happen to have a large inheritance but i wasn't spoiled, i did chores and had job summers just like everyone else and i would've got my trust when i was 21 but when my parents died money become something that made things a little easier for us to live without them." _

_Flack smiled, he knew that Jenna didn't open up well and maybe it was because she was a little drunk, he opened the door as the cab stopped. He was standing in the street, on a cold New York night with a girl he couldn't quite figure out._

_"So you wanna see that view" she smiled as he pulled her in a warm, soft embrace, kissing her for the first time was electric unlike any other first kiss he'd had._

_**"wow"**__ Jenna thought __**God what is he doing to me.**_

* * *

><p>Jenna tossed and turned as they last 4months played out before her Agents Stevens dying, Meeting Flack, Danny, Hawkes and Mac at the crime scene. Agent Riley joining the team. Case after Case. The first night she spend with Flack, Ethan showing up, the first time they'd sleep together, the deal they made, her leaving his apartment time and time again. Movie nights, watching and slating ranger games with Flack and Messer, the fight she'd had with flack. The crash. Jenna woke with tears in her eyes feeling overwhelmed by the return of her memory . As she lay back in her pillow, and stared At the hospital ceiling she couldn't help but remember the one thing her mother had said. Believe in love.<p>

As she played with the dog tags around her neck she couldn't help but think about the person she was. She was a person who loved her country, someone who had to fight for those who couldn't fight for themselves, someone who would go to great length to protect those she loved her father had raised her to be a good person but Jenna didn't believe that love conjured all, or that everyone had a soul mate. She didn't believe in absolutes or that things happened because they were meant to. Thats who she was.

Thats why she left Flacks that night, she didn't think that they would work out, two people who work like crazy, who cant guarantee that they come back safe each night, it didn't seem fair for either of them to reply on each other like that but things were different now, she could see the pain in his eyes when he stopped by, the guilt he feel from their fight. She cared about Flack deeply and could see herself falling for him. He was good man was an open heart, he was a great detective and they had hot sex. The best sex she'd had for a while. Flack could do things to her body that drove her wild.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :) I Have The Next Few Chapters In Progress Should Be Up Soon, Hope You Enjoyed This Chapter.<strong>


	10. American Honey

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CSI:NY OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I DO OWN THE OC'S. I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OF THE CSI:NY, CRIMINAL MINDS OR DEMON TOWN STORY LINES. ALL AND ANY REVIEWS ARE WELCOME.**

_FLASHBACK IN ITALIC_

**_Thank You To _**

**_Beautiful Sun_**

**_SM-FA-RaiNtrain_**

**_Gilmoregfreak23_**

**_For Subbing :) _**

_**Please Enjoy**._

* * *

><p><em>She grew up on the side of the road<br>Where the church bells ring and strong love grows  
>She grew up good<br>She grew up slow  
>Like American honey<em>

Steady as a preacher  
>Free as a weed<br>Couldn't wait to get going  
>But wasn't quite ready to leave<br>So innocent, pure and sweet  
>American honey<p>

There's a wild, wild whisper  
>Blowing in the wind<br>Calling out my name like a long lost friend  
>Oh I miss those days as the years go by<br>Oh nothing's sweeter than summertime  
>And American honey<p>

_American Honey - Lady Antebellum_

* * *

><p><em>Jenna let them into her apartment and led Flack in to the kitchen, she pulled off her jacket and lay it over her red couch, Flack tock in her apartment it was a little bigger then he thought it was going to be, the walls where a light shade of matt gold and all the furnishings appeared to be white wood, there was something antique about them with surprisingly didn't seemed out of place in her modern living space. The view really would be the selling point to the place being on the 25th floor there was a perfect view of the new york city sky line. Flack followed her in to the her kitchen which was also a mixture of white wood with mahogany countertops, Flack was impressed with the amount of windows her apartment had. On the north and east side of the apartment were high windows that would allow the light to consume the room in the day. Flicking on the radio that sat in her kitchen she let the country music fill the room.<em>

_"You wanna water or a beer or something." she said looking in the crone fridge ,taking about a bottle of water. _

_Flack smiled leaning against the door frame that separated her living room from the kitchen. "Sure" he replied. Taking the another bottle out of the fridge, she turned on her heels and smiled as she make her way back towards him. _

_"Thanks" he said taking the bottle from her hand, Flack could feel the heat building between them but the cop in him told him there was no way he could do this not with her not tonight, But Jenna had other ideas, her smirk widened as she place the lip back on her water bottle. "Flack" she murmured, Don caught her wrist and before she could blink his lips were on hers, pushing her against the door frame, one of his hand pinning her wrist above her head the other on her waist "Jen, we need to stop." he whispered, his eyes locked on hers "your drunk, i'm drunk". This was true they should probably stop, Jenna took a step back unleashing herself Flack's grasp and leant against the other side of the door frame "Your right.. we should, its the sensible thing to do" she smirked. _

_"I should go" he replied. Flack turned but was interrupted by Jenna "I cant let you leave", she shrugged "you could get attacked and you wouldn't be able to defend yourself in the state your in…" Jenna rolled her eyes "You know."_

* * *

><p><em>Jenna's eyes fluttered open as she woke up, she had a mini panic attack as she grazed at the wall of flesh in front of her, she signed in relief as she remembered it was Flack's back, his large, broad, muscular downright kissable back. Sitting up in bed she bit her thumb, she didn't know why Flack was still in her bed, she thought he would have left by now, and why was he shirtless. He shifted slightly in his sleep, as she slid out of bed being careful not to wake him as she eased out of his grasp. throwing on her navy sweatshirt, she made her way to the her living room and slumped down on her coach and flicked on her news. Watching the morning bulletins and became engrossed by the current stories, she didn't even hear Flack come up behind her.<em>

_"Don't cha think its kinda early, to watch the news" Flack said as he came up behind her she jumped. _

_"Theres a lot going on in the world.." She replied her southern accent more apparent in her daze state. "…What happened to the spare room huh and why are you shirtless" Jenna smirked as Flack began buttoning up this shirt from last night, They both settled down on the couch, Jenna sat with her legs tucked underneath her as she turned her body to face Flack _

_"Well… your bed is comfy and your apartment's boiling", resting her arm on the back of the couch, she let her head lay in her hand as she smirked back _

_"Do you normally pass out… Shirtless in people's bed cowboy." Jenna asked, Flack chuckled their eyes still locked together, Flack's fingers intertwine with hers "No, not really, sometimes." Flack answered,Jenna laughed. Pulling her closer to him their foreheads now touching, Flack played with the baby hairs on the back on her neck, Jenna let her eyes relax and she leaned in closer, her heart pounded as her pulled them in to a gentle kiss. The pair stood up as the kiss continued, Flack pulled her closer, letting his arms wrap around her waist tightly, Jenna began toying with the buttons on his shirt that hugged his muscular frame. He claimed her mouth with his, slipping his tongue in to her warm mouth, their tongues battling for control, Flack groaned as she ran her hands though his dark hair tugging it gently as she pulled him closer. Sliding his hand up her back, Jenna moaned as his unzipped her sweatshirt, and slid it off her shoulders. Flack began nipping at her neck as his hands slid down her body, Jenna bit her lip in anticipation. The loud shrill ringing of his phone effectively ended the moment. Letting his head fall back Flack groaned. _

_"Thats yours" Jenna smiled poking Flacks chest, shaking his head he reached down a grabbed his phone "Flack" he barked, making Jenna laugh softly at his frustration, as she fell to the couch in her own. "Alright Ill be there in a few." Jenna bit her lip trying not to laugh again, running her hands though her hair she smiled. "Showers that way". Flack just shock his head in laughter._

* * *

><p>"You know i can walk." Jenna smiled looking up at Jacob from her wheelchair, being wheeled down the hallway Jenna couldn't wait to leave the hospital she called home for the last two weeks, in all honestly she was in a miserable mood by the time Jake had come to pick her up, having a cast on her leg was irritating her, and after regaining her memory she was finally allowed to leave.<p>

"Shut up, Bell i like pushing you around." her brother replied. Jenna hadn't seen Jake in a while before the accident, the were both too busy working to spend anytime together she'd missed her twin brother.

Jenna smiled as the warm air hit her skin for the first time in what seemed like forever

Arriving back at her apartment, she knew that their was a chance it was a mess what with Chloe staying there. Jenna didn't have time to mess up her apartment what with her not being there too often but Jenna was a clean, tidy person in her personal space what with her job being so hectic sometimes Chloe however was the complete opposite, Messy and hectic in most areas of her life.

"Do you wanna drink Bell" Jake asked as he raffled though her fridge. Jenna shock her head, she was tired both physically and emotionally.

"Im just gonna…" Jenna said pointing in the direction of her bedroom, hobbling in to the she knew these crouches were going to piss her off big time. Standing in the doorway she threw her crushes down and smiled at her bed, the gold egyptian cotton sheets looked so welcoming, and Jenna crashed as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Jenna woke out of her sleep late in the afternoon, she smiled at the smell that was coming from her kitchen, sitting up she grinned as she rubbered her eyes, and scratched her leg _gosh this thing was annoying _she thought as she reached for her crouches and hobbled to the door. Jenna had missed the bedroom, the light red, gold and white vintage style decor, the large windows that had a beautiful view of New York whatever time of day. The photos that were framed of her parents, childhood and life that made her smiled whenever she saw them. She missed her apartment.

"Are you guys buddies now" she smirked at the scene before, her brother sat there in her apartment with her 'boyfriend' drinking beer and watching a hockey game was an unusual sigh for her.

"Oh Hey Bell, How you feeling" Jake asked, standing up from her couch.

"Im okay" she said as she sat down next to Flack who smiled at her while he squeezed her shoulder.

"I… Err… Im…Gunna… I gotta go do a thing." Jake announced looking at his sister and Flack who smiled back at him.

"Smooth Jake, real smooth" Jenna replied shaking her head at her brothers as he elf the apartment.

"Hi" Flack said this was the first time Jenna had seen Flack since that night at the hospital, their relationship or there fore lack of relationship was still at up in the air,

they still hadn't discussed they fight they'd had but Jenna could see the guilt in his eyes that day at the hospital. Jenna didn't quite know how she felt about Flack, in all honestly she cared about him, whether that was love or not she was unsure.

"Hey cowboy, how you doing" She asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review I Have The Next Few Chapters In Progress Should Be Up Soon. <strong>


	11. Maybe Tonight

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CSI:NY OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I DO OWN THE OC'S. I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OF THE CSI:NY, CRIMINAL MINDS OR DEMON TOWN STORY LINES. ALL AND ANY REVIEWS ARE WELCOME.**

_FLASHBACK IN ITALIC_

**_SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG, ITS BEEN SUMMER AND I WAS IN HOSPITAL AND THEN I HAVE A TONE OF COURSEWORK TO DO LOTS OF EXCUSES THAT IM SORRY ABOUT HOPE YOU ENJOY :D FEEDBACK WOULD BE GREAT :D XX _**

* * *

><p>You may not remember the night that we met<br>But I've been tossing and turning and dreaming about you boy ever since  
>To long I've waited, yeah I've played it cool, but that's overrated here i go breakin the rules<br>Dial of your number, you don't have to wonder the way that I'm feeling

Maybe tonight I'll turn your head, yeah, steal your breathe, yeah, spin your heart  
>I'll have you right where I want you, ooh, in my arms I won't disappoint<br>With a little bit of kissing make you see what you've been missing  
>I'll finally call you mine, baby maybe tonight<p>

You know I've seen you get that look in your eyes  
>But like a gentleman you've been pretending your just a friend playing it shy<br>It's harder to hide it when you come around  
>But you can't deny it boy I'm calling you out<br>Coming in closer, guessing is over, I know what you're feeling

Maybe Tonight - Margaret Durante

* * *

><p>Its October. 3 months later<p>

"How much do you think she gonna tell us" Riley asked standing in line at Jenna local coffee shop.

It had been three months since the accident and two weeks since Jenna was allowed back out in the field, she was doing better but things were still a little bit tense both her and Chuck had decided that she should take it easy. Luckily they'd only had one case that ended in a reasonable way. With Riley being the newest member of the team, he had a lot to learn. The bright 24 year old had joined the BAU as a replacement for agent Stevens, Jenna had volunteered to be his TA and had become quite found of the young man. He was smart, and handsome with blonde hair and blue eyes which meant without a suit he looked more like a Californian surfer than an FBI agent, but he asked a lot of question, had an open mind and was a great listener. He fit in to the team amazingly.

"Hopefully enough to learn something new" Jenna replied.

Spending a cold New York day in Otistville FCI was not something that particularly excited her but this would be the first custodial interview that Riley had taken part in and she had a lot to teach.

"You know this case if particularly interesting because her kills seem sexual based which is rare for a women so we should find out what made her choose to kill in that way which are more common to a male satanist" Conner Riley stated as the two agents made their outside, placing her double soy latte on the table, Jenna replied as she began to add sugar to her coffee, god knows she needed the kick.

"We should also find out what caused her to start, Alex Choice was different in composition to her other victims"

"And the most important question did she…" Riley was interrupted when something fell form the sky and in to Jenna coffee

"Oh God, that gross" Riley couldn't help but laugh at the situation but that quickly changed when he noticed the eye in the cup.

"I don't think gross covers it Spence" looking up Jenna noticed the vulture circling above.

"Oh mon ça alors ceci est du jargon ridicule je bois juste mon café dans paix."

* * *

><p>"Did you get a good look at the bird" Flack asked as he took Jenna in, her hair was loose framing her face she looked all serious and official but still sweet,wearing a black slacks, a blue pine stripe Ambicronbe shirt and a cream cashmere jumper, she did look snug in that navy wool jacket and pale blue arm warmers. She was a beautiful girl.<p>

"it was a bird Flack, big and black, oh and it had a beak" she joked backed

"Hey, i'm just doing my job" he smiled at her. Since the accident things between them had become more official, she wasn't pulling away from him as much, Flack was amazed at how hard he was falling for her.

"I know.." she sighed.. "Do you have anymore question detective"

he sighed flicking through his memo book "What are you doing later" he smiled looking down at her in to her emerald eyes that clashed so go wit her dark curls.

"I might have plans with my boyfriend" she teased

"Boyfriend" he questioned playing along

"Yeah his like 6'2 dark hair sexy blue eyes, a smile to die for"… she smiled at him. "detective too i think you may know him" she whispered moving closer to him. The two of them standing in the middle of the scene unaware of what was going on around them

"huh"

"But he might bail on me and if that happens ill give you a call" she joked taking a step back

"Cute.." Flack smurked closing his memo book shut."… Now get out of here before i write you up for harassment"

"oh vous n'avez pas semblez l'harcèlement pourtant détective" Flack watched as she walked away, he had fallen for her, it was intentional but he knew Jenna was perfect for him, smart and sexy she understood the demand of the job maybe more then anyone else he knew, she was strong and determined, she didn't let anyone push her around. Jenna had good family values and was great with the people he loved. He loved her. Boy he was in trouble.

"Jenna give you anything more than i hard time" Mac asked as he studied the eye.

"Na, That looks appetising i prefer cream myself" Flack joked, as he flipped through his memo book.

"its definitely human, see the isolated punchers visible on the ciliary, look like early stages of decomp, question is… who's it belong to." Mac asked.

* * *

><p>Jenna smiled as she curled up in bed, this was perfect her and Flack were in a good place. His arms were warm and strong under her neck.<p>

"I should really actually makes us some grub." Jenna said as she kissed his naked chest.

"Oh really" he brushed her hair back from her face and pressed his lips against her forehead. she smiled under his touch. Jenna was starting to think that maybe she did love Flack, that maybe she could have all those things that all other girls wanted. She didn't want anyone else and Flack made her more happy than anyone in a long time.

"i'm serious" Jenna protested as she jumped up over him, Flack laughed as her grabbed her feet to keep her balanced. Her green eyes met his bright blues as his hands smoothed her legs… "Get up."

"Wow hold on, I thought you were gunna us some 'grub'" he joked. Jenna jumped down off her king size bed and held out her hand. Flack loved it when it was like this, just the two of them, her in shorts, t shirt ,bed hair and bare foot. The two of them just being together, watching movies, eating takeaways, and talking. Jenna understood there there times when he didn't want to talk about his day because she had those days too more then he did in fact, and neither of them pushed the other"…Okay…" he signed "fine i guess ill help" he smiled as got up out of bed.

"Do you having any leads on who ruined my coffee… just know besides the bird" Jenna asked smirking as Flack pulled on his jeans, and followed Jenna down the hall towards the kitchen, by this time the sky had became darker the night sky seemed silent above the new york streets.

"Not yet… i like the wife for it but she's got an alibi so…" he replied

"probably the wife… its always the wife marriage makes people crazy" Jenna pottered around her kitchen, pulling various vegetables from the pantry, Flack leant against the counter top as he watched her dance around, Flack was enjoying her company, maybe he was enjoying it a bit too much, was he really ready to be that guy, that she depends on, would she ever really be able to depend on him. Would she be the one.

"you think.." Flack liked the idea of marrying Jenna not that he was ready for that but maybe, one day, the two of them in a could have a happy life together.

"I think if people get married for the wrong reasons then yeah murder is possible, iv seen it happened, you probably have more so though" Jenna said gathering the pasta

"well thats true…"he replied as he closed the distance between them "…iv have seen plenty of spousal related murder." placing his hands on her hips he pulled them closer as Jenna tried to continue to prepare the food. Flack began to nuzzle her neck hitting that spot he'd learn't would make her shudder which she did as his lips made contact with her neck. Jenna turned, wrapping her arms around his neck his beautiful eyes were staring in to hers

"I Love You".

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review I Have The Next Few Chapters In Progress Should Be Up Soon.<strong>


End file.
